The invention relates to filters and more particularly to bag filters for use with caustic chlorine.
Prior art discloses sheets of microporous plastic film that is reinforced by embedding mesh fabric structures in the plastic film, see R. A. Cotton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,017, column 2, lines 40-47. Also a vacuum cleaner filter bag having a felt-like insert for trapping fine dust particles is disclosed by J. J. Fesco, U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,031, column 2, lines 1-2. And a filter bag of impermeable thermoplastic material having a neck portion for use in mechanical parts washer is taught by K. G. Otzen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,728.